pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style)
1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Baloney (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Makiko (Tamagotchi) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Fear - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Roy Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Turnabout.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Riley Anderson Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Jill's Joy Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Jill's Disgust Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg|The Queen of Hearts as Jill's Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Bill's Sadness Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Bill's Disgust Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Bill's Fear Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Meg Tweety.jpg|Tweety as Jangles' Joy Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Jangles' Fear Sam Spacebot.png|Sam Spacebot as Jordan Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Vlcsnap-2017-08-06-15h26m08s281.png|Pepe Le Pew as Jordan's Disgust Tom Smith.jpg|Tom Smith as Jordan's Anger Bellossom.png|Bellossom as Cool Girl's Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Cool Girl's Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Cool Girl's Disgust Memetchi.png|Memetchi as Cool Girl's Fear Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Teacher's Joy Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Teacher's Sadness Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Teacher's Disgust Lovelitchi.png|Lovelitchi as Teacher's Fear Carrie1.png|Carrie as The Pizza Girl Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as The Pizza Girl's Joy Penelope in the snow.png|Penelope Pussycat as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as The Pizza Girl's Anger Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness Fifi La Fume-1-.png|Fifi La Fume as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Qwilfish.jpg|Qwilfish as The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness Jonesy-garcia-6teen-9.88.jpg|Jonesy Garcia as Gary the Bus Driver's Fear Category:1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG